valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chad Pattan/Too far, MyNet. Too far.
Yet another long sprint since the last posting. I think I've devolved from a casual player into someone who just keeps the Alliance running. We've had quite a few events now that seem to be moving in the wrong direction. *No longer can you get cards from random drops. *No longer are there any new R cards being created. *There is a significant increase in RNG throughout the game. *Cards have been released that are basically game breaking. Back when MyNet took over, I put together a wishlist of items I wanted from them that I felt Nubee was blatantly deficient in. They have answered some of my wishes. Here's that list again to see where we're at. Get Rid of All Caps (Not Done) Not done. Bring Back Unlimited Proc UR Cards (Not Done) Not done Allow Access to Old Event Maps (Not Done) Not done. Real Strategy, Not Artificial Difficulty (Somewhat Done) This one's a headache. There's "strategy" but it's embedded in basically nerfing your skills and procs to try and frustrate you into paying for overpowered cards. Reminds me of what Million Arthur eventually devolved into. The idea of a "Super FAW" with obscene ATK and DEF forcing you to max yours out to stop her, yet being subjected to constant nullification, it's enough to frustrate newer players and discourage continuing the game. Bring Back the Anytime AUB (Not Done) Not done. Get Rid of "Fever Time" in AUB (Not Done, But Fixed) This wasn't done, but they did improve it and addressed a concern I had. First, Fever Time is now exclusive to you, not (ab)usable by the team. Your Fever does not benefit anyone else but you. Why's this good? Because it encourages participation and competition within the Alliance as well. If you take up the Bingo spaces that give stars, you're going to stand out as MVP and thus get bonus rings. You also now get a bonus for being the best defender, which is a complaint I had. Now there's disincentive to just throw a garbage defender team out there. Bring Back the Anytime Step Up Summon With Items (Not Done) Not done. What's worse, they're abusing it. Everything is now either a Box or Step Up Summon with very little incentive for either. The other single summons are gone. Bad. Retire 90% of the Current N Cards and Demote 80% of the Current R Cards to N (Not Done) Not done. In fact it seems like I'm getting more N cards than ever before. Make Ultimate Summon a "UR Chance +5% Every" Summon (Not Done, Alternate) Not done. Actually, Ultimate Summon was rendered useless by the creation of the "Guaranteed UR Summon". I did ask for such a summon, but forcing you to collect an obscene number of Archwitch Cores to do it is a joke. They should have just enhanced Ultimate Summon like I described rather than tying it to witch kills. Update the Rewards in the Minigames and Add More Minigame Types (Not Done) Not done. Add More Building Types and Expansion Areas (Done) They actually did this! I was shocked. Unfortunately, it's jewels-only all around. Which was depressing, but not unexpected. Continue Adding Regular Campaign Maps and Storylines (Not Done) Nope, not done. Get Rid of the Blur Delay When You Click Something (Not Done) Nope, not done. Release the Fabled Soldier Arcana (Not Done) Not done. Instead, MyNet just bumped up the soldier counts for new cards. UR Relena has stats like a HUR. Fix the Summon Probability (Not Sure) I have zero evidence, but I think this has been changed, at least for event summons. On a recent run I got the second Arethusa I've needed for like a year and a half or however long, plus Shiroyagi who is one of the few URs I've never gotten, and got an event UR on just a few runs of Step Up rather than having to always do full runs. Reminds me of the old days. Fix the Drop Rates for FAW/LAW (Step Backwards) Not only was this not fixed, they removed it! Now you're forced to wait RNG to get a summon ticket and then wade through hundreds of N and R cards to get the FAW. I believe LAW still drops, problem is her encounter rate in regular maps seems to have been nerfed. Release Past Ranking Reward Cards Into Summon (Not Done) Not done. Enable Card Trading (Not Done) Nope. Not done. Don't see it happening, unfortunately. Let Us Select What Art We Want to Display (Not Done) Nope. Not done. Still not sure why. The Only Things That Should Go To Presents are Overflow Drops and Ranking Rewards (Not Done) Not Done. Exclude Any Slime Cards, Metal Cards and Items From N Card Delete (Not Done) Nope, not done. Add More Alliance Titles With More Variety (Done) This was actually done, to my surprise. The new titles favor LAWK'ers which is fine, the problem is that the people I'd give them to like the titles they have. But at least it's progress. Add a UR To The Worship (Not Done) Not only was this not done, it still hasn't been refreshed. I can't even remember the last time it was. Seems like it's been more than a year. Allow Purchase of the ATK+ and DEF+ Arcana (Not Done) Not done. Category:Blog posts